


Our music

by Killjoy_shipper



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Love, M/M, Romance, basically victor's thoughts, stay by my side, they're so in love, victor's mind throughout the episodes, victor's song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:59:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8597092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killjoy_shipper/pseuds/Killjoy_shipper
Summary: This is a story on how Victor's mind perceives the story. We don't hear what he's thinking in the anime series, so this is my attempt to put it into words. Yuuri decides to skate at Victor's song, and Victor changes his entire life to discover why his inspiration has led him to quit everything. This song is the beginning of the rest of their lives...





	

Victor couldn’t believe in his eyes. The song that he had worked so hard on executing, the song that described his needs, his desires, had finally found its purpose. It was truly amazing to watch this, a man he had only seen once at last year’s competition, who finished at the last place, was now on the screen of his phone, dancing perfectly at his soul’s rhythm with such emotion…  
  
This couldn’t be happening. His heart started racing in the hope that he had found something unique, so he did every possible thing to meet this person. Well, how could he miss the chance to find someone who understood him? The answer was quite simple, actually. The worldwide famous ice skater Victor Nikiforov was not going to ignore what was lying right before his eyes. He was too smart for that.  
  
He took the plane to Japan. The trip was quite exhausting, as the adrenaline was making his blood boil. He was going to meet the person who changed his life, as he had quit his coach and his career, just to meet _him_. There was no turning back.  
  
The first few weeks were difficult. Yuuri had trouble talking to him, then Yurio showed up, everything was a mess. And, even when Yurio left, Yuuri was struggling with his low self-esteem. Wow, this boy sure was emotional... But his song required an emotional person, so he was persistent. _You make the music yours._  
  
There were several occasions where he had invited his apprentice to sleep with him, but his answer was always negative, with a bit of shock. That would have been discouraging if it weren't for the way they looked at each other. During the contest with Yurio, his piercing look was all it took to fall for him. _Your body creates music._ And that very look was his drive.  
  
But, there was something different in his negative answer once, a few weeks before they went to the China Cup.  
  
"Yuuri? Will you sleep with me tonight?", he asked with his relaxed voice.  
  
"Um, ye-I mean, no! Goodnight.", that was all the famous Russian skater needed. He immediately barged into his room, and found him laid on his bed. He went next to him and, surprisingly, there were no negative reactions from the younger boy. Instead, he made space for his coach to lie down. _Progress._ And so the night went on, along with a few other nights like this that followed before they had to leave. Because, what happened in the Cup of China, it was a whole different story.   
  
Yuuri had just won the Nationals, and that gave him the opportunity to believe in himself a little bit more. That was the perfect timing to perform Eros, and Victor could see it. The seemingly insane skater had achieved a state of determination, where sparks would just fly from his eyes. He had even made Christophe worry when he was walking around like a lunatic, since no one had ever seen him like this. The transformation was breathtaking, as the quiet and somewhat pathetic boy who had walked away from him a year ago had disappeared, and a new, confident person had taken his place.  
  
_It's time._ The contestant gave Victor his jacket and took a deep breath. He was still nervous, though. _What do I tell him now?_  
  
"Yuuri, the time to seduce me by picturing pork cutlet bowls and women during your skate is over. You can fight with your own personal charm.", he said, as he caressed his hand. Then, the unexpected actually happened. At a moment of pure chaos, the skater's adrenaline made him take Victor’s hand and come closer, much closer to him.  
  
"Don't ever take your eyes off me!", he said, leaving his coach in shock, unable to react. The flawless performance that followed was intense for both of them. He couldn't quite place Yuuri's thoughts, and why his behavior had changed so dramatically, but all he could think was how he made the music his own. "Yuuri, do you remember why I came to be your coach?", Victor asked as they returned to the hotel.  
  
"Um, you said that I made the music my own, and the only person who could do that was you... I think...", he replied.  
  
"Yes, that's correct. You should keep that in mind.", soon after, the guys fell asleep, and the next morning found them hugging. They didn't say anything about it, because their mind was elsewhere. The contest was still on, and Yuuri had to perform his song, the one that described his life, and how he found the meaning of love.  
  
His anxiety was worse than ever. Victor was unable to do something, because, no matter how badly he tried to keep him away from the crowd and the music, the skater could hear it all. And, his attempt to make his heart break only made him cry. That's when he saw it. His place was on Yuuri's side, nowhere else. All he needed was right there, at this very spot.  
  
"It's a quadruple flip!", the commentator said in surprise, expressing everyone's shock. _Magical._ Victor could do nothing less than run to Yuuri, who was actually doing the same. He had to do something big. Suddenly, as the impatient skater was approaching, Victor lost control of his body and jumped into the ice rink, pressing his lips against Yuuri's as they both fell on the ground.  
  
"This was the only thing I could think of to surprise you more than you've surprised me.", he said.  
  
"Really...", the crowd was cheering, they were glowing, the universe was on their side, as it seems. Their interview was over, and Victor couldn't stop thinking about it. He always wanted to impress, but this was far more reckless that everything he had done before. But, the thing is that Yuuri hadn't said a word since then. Until...  
  
"Victor?", his eyes were almost piercing his heart.  
"Tell me. How are you feeling? I mean, yeah.", he said.  
  
"Um, I don't really know what to say, actually. I always admired you, but I never dared to thing that we would ever stand in the same room, let alone kiss in the middle of an ice rink! Not that I'm complaining, but why me? What did I do to deserve this?", Yuuri's voice had started trembling, as if he was going to cry again.  
  
"Do you remember why I came to you? You answered this question yesterday. I was drawn to you because of the music... The way you skate like your body is creating music. My music. The song that was in my program last year, which was especially made to match what I was feeling back then, what I needed, what I desired, you simply executed it perfectly. Don't you get it? The music was yours from the very beginning!", Yuuri's eyes were wider than ever.  
  
"I did not see that coming... I guess I'll just have to compromise with the thought of you when I'll be performing Eros in Russia.", he said and they both smiled. Victor could only imagine what was waiting for them in the future...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :) This is my first attempt to write a fanfic for Yuuri and Victor, so it would help me a lot if you left a review. I'd love your honest opinion, as I want to improve. Thank you!!!


End file.
